1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine analyzing method, a urine analyzer and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional urine sample analyzers which detect and count formed elements contained in urine. Casts and mucus threads are among the formed elements contained in urine. It is known that counting casts and mucus threads contained in urine has clinical significance. Mucus threads are long and narrow and have a shape similar to that of casts. Therefore, mucus threads produce noise when detecting casts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,666 discloses discriminating between casts and mucus threads based on the (volume)/(length) of the detected formed element.
There is demand for more accurate identification of casts and mucus threads.